The Death of the Doctor/The Genesis of Genesis
Script = The Eleventh Doctor and Clara are in the TARDIS. Doctor: How does the Ringing of the Bells festival sound? Only happens every one thousand years, and once it happens, the whole thing becomes timelocked. Clara: Let's go! The TARDIS lands on a mountain side. Doctor: Just in time. Put your sunglasses on. Clara: Why? Doctor: The three suns go round the billion planets. They come really really close. Clara: OK. The Doctor and Clara put their sunglasses on. Doctor: You see the suns? Look at that one, too orange to be red, not enough to be yellow. Clara: Doesn't make sense. Doctor: Of course it doesn't. Clara turns around and sees a Dalek appear. Clara: DOCTOR! Doctor: Ooh! Sun number 1's just destroyed a moon. We'll go and collect some moondust. Clara: LOOK OUT! A DALEK! Just as the Doctor turns around, he gets shot by the Dalek, and falls off the mountain, but clings onto a rock. Doctor: Phew! That was... AAHH!! The rock slides off and the Doctor ends up on the ground, rock crushing him. Doctor: CLARA! I NEED TO TELL YOU... The Doctor dies. Dalek: Clara Oswald will be exterminated! The Dalek explodes. Clara: No Doctor! No, no, no, no! He can't die. He just can't! The mountain starts to fall down and Clara comes cascading down. Clara: HELP! The TARDIS appears in mid air and Clara falls into it. Clara: I suppose you're good for something. A hologram of the Eleventh Doctor appears. Hologram: This is Bad Wolf Operation Two. Clara, if this hologram is activated, the TARDIS knows I'm dead. I hope it's a good death! Anyway, back then, I will try to tell you but will probably die before hand. So, I've set the TARDIS coordinates back to your own time. There, you will live your life as normal. After a while, the dimensions will collapse and the TARDIS will become a regular police box. But, before hand, I need you to do something for me. In the TARDIS, there is some green liquid thing called Mestique. You need to move it. Open the console, and pick it from the right. DO NOT PICK IT FROM THE LEFT! You'll still remember me. Pick it from the right. You won't remember me. Sorry but that's the way it's got to be. Otherwise, bad things will happen to you. Clara Oswin Oswald, goodbye! The hologram stops as suddenly as it started. Clara: I won't pick it up. Once I'm at home, I'll build my own TARDIS and find out what's going on! Clara runs to the library. Clara: TARDIS books! That's what I need! Later, Clara has constructed a new TARDIS beside the old one. Clara: I'll need the Mestique to make it fly! Clara dashes to the TARDIS console. Clara picks some Mestique from the left. Clara gets out just before the dimensions collapse. Clara: OK, put it in and we're ready to ride! Clara puts in the Mestique. Clara: Remember, turn the ball on the right three times, then pull the lever. Clara turns the ball and pulls the lever; the TARDIS starts flying. Clara: Germino! The End. Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks